Digimon 718
by Noisulli
Summary: Lucemon's ideal world has been made and the Digidestine are stuck trying to turn it back to the way it was. Ten new enemies show their faces holding their alliance only to Lord Lucemon. Will the Digidestine be able to stop them? Please read Chapter 6.
1. Default Chapter

First fanfic over this show so I hope I do great. But that is all up to you whether this turns out to be a great story or just a story that dies painfully. Please after you read my story, send me a review. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the actual shows except for the ones that you have no clue about.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A light breeze blew over the children as they lay there sleeping with exhaustion. Kouichi opened his eyes slightly and looked to what lie before him. With a bit of distance between the two, he smiled at the sight of his twin brother.  
  
Kouichi then sat up and looked around at the trees that were there. All of the areas that the Royal Knights had taken the data from had returned to its original state after Lucemon created his ideal world. The only thing that made it different from ever being the same peaceful place it once was, was that for one thing, it was being controlled by Lucemon and also that the digimon that served him made slaves out of all the innocent and peaceful ones.  
  
Bokomon woke up and looked to Kouichi with sadness on his face. Kouichi still hadn't told his brother about what Crusadermon had told him being only a spirit, that is. One by one the others slowly woke up on their own. Tommy was the last one after J.P. shook him awake.  
  
Takuya gave out a great big yawn as he rose his arms up in the air stretching. Koji looked to his brother and gave him a smile trying to cheer him up.  
  
"So what do we do now? We've tried our hardest to beat Lucemon but we've always lost. He's made his wish come true making the Digital World the way it is now," J.P. said as he ate a piece of chocolate that he had.  
  
"Yes, and now he has servants who are making slaves out of the digimon that we have made friends with. What can we do now?" Tommy said as he looked to the ground.  
  
Takuya tightened his fists together and said, "We can't give up now after all the things we've gone through. We've been through so much and we can't just throw in the towel after what has happened between Lucemon and us. We will find a way to beat him. I just know it. We've always found a way in the past."  
  
Zoe spoke up and said, "He's right! If we stick together, we will find a way!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucemon gave a faint smile as he sat in what appeared to be his throne. In the scenery behind him, it was pitch black with stone debris floating around. He looked down the stairs that led up to where he sat to the ten figures that knelt down on one knee.  
  
"You know what I want. You know what you have to do," Lucemon said as his hand moved to point at two of the individuals. "I'll send you two."  
  
The two stood to their feet and gave a bow. One of them disappeared as the other waited for a second as Lucemon said, "It's good of you to wait for me to give you a purpose in this task. Bring me the one who holds the light spirit and then do what your spirit form is best meant for."  
  
The shadowy figure of the one he spoke to gave another bow and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takuya led the way as the group walked through the Forest Terminal. It was now such a quiet place since all the digimon were now either servants or slaves. Kouichi and Koji walked together at the back of everyone.  
  
Koji looked to his brother and said, "I'm glad that we met each other here. I would have gone on living without knowing that our mom was still alive. I'm glad you're my brother Kouichi."  
  
Kouichi looked at him and gave him a faint smile. He then looked to the front to see that they were making distance between themselves and the others.  
  
"Come on, Koji, let's catch up to the others," Kouichi smiled as he began to run toward them. He stopped suddenly when a spear was thrown in the ground just barely missing his feet causing him to fall back.  
  
Koji ran over to his brother's side as the others looked back in surprise. They were about to start running toward them when the spear disintegrated the ground between the twins and the others. Everyone started yelling as they fell to the ground.  
  
Laughter was heard as both Koji and Kouichi looked up to see a dark figure floating in the sky. He descended to the ground beside them and retrieved his spear. His whole armor was pitch black and the helmet covered his eyes and not his mouth like Lobomon's armor.  
  
"Who are you!?!" Koji yelled as he helped his brother to his feet.  
  
The figure ignored what Koji said and looked to Takuya and the others who staggered to their feet. He gave a smirk as he aimed his spear toward them.  
  
"Experience the wrath of Lord Lucemon!" he yelled as streams of black light headed straight for them. The streams wrapped themselves tightly around them and kept them from moving.  
  
They all struggled to get free as Koji and Kouichi watched. They then looked to each other and nodded their heads.  
  
"Spirit Evolution!" Kouichi yelled. The data formed around him as it created the armor it consisted of. In the end, he landed to his feet and yelled, "Loweemon!"  
  
"Fusion Evolution!" Koji yelled as both the human spirit and the beast spirit fused together around him to form, "Beowolfmon!"  
  
The two held out their weapons to him ready to attack. The enemy just smiled at them as he turned his spear toward them. The end of it began to spark but ceased when a second figure appeared.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up. Did Lord Lucemon say anything to you?" the first figure asked with his spear still aimed at the twins.  
  
The second figure's armor was white with his helmet covering up his mouth and not his eyes like Loweemon's armor. On the outside of both of his legs, two hilts that belonged to swords were shown. The armor surrounding his left shoulder was thicker and slightly larger then the right shoulder. He looked to the two twins with cold sapphire eyes and then to what appeared to be his companion.  
  
The second figure slowly pulled one of the swords as he said, ".........light..."  
  
The first figure gave a small laugh and said, "So I guess I'm just the distraction. Fine by me. Aahh!!"  
  
The first figure ran straight at Kouichi and knocked him to the ground. Koji was about to help but was attacked by the second figure. Koji tried his best to block but was stabbed many times by the sword that easily went though his armor. The second figure jumped back and slowly placed his sword back in its sheath on his right leg.  
  
The first figure gave a smile as he saw Koji fall to the ground returning to his human state. The second figure then began to walk over to him.  
  
"Koji!" everyone yelled.  
  
Kouichi narrowed his eyes and attacked the figure in front of him with everything he had. It was enough to throw the figure back. He then ran to his brother and was about to pick him up when a hand appeared on his shoulder.  
  
Kouichi's eyes widened at the sight of the second figure. The hand tightened as he threw Kouichi with so much force to break through five trees.  
  
"Kouichi! If only I could get free from these beams!" Takuya yelled as he struggled to get free.  
  
The second figure picked up Koji and stood to his feet. Everyone began yelling at Kouichi to save his brother but they couldn't reach him in his state.  
  
The first figure laughed as he sliced the air with his spear. It created a dark portal that looked like it led to complete nothingness. The second figure held Koji tightly in his arms as he walked into the portal.  
  
Before the first figure passed through it, he snapped his fingers together releasing Takuya and the others. He walked through his portal with it disappearing behind him.  
  
Everyone sat there stunned at losing their friend. Takuya jumped to his feet and made it over the hole that the dark enemy had created. He ran over to Kouichi who had returned to his human form and gently shook him up.  
  
Kouichi opened his eyes and quickly sat up. He looked around and saw that the others were walking toward him. "Where's Koji?"  
  
Takuya looked to the side and said, "Those digimon took him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two figures appeared in front of Lucemon. He smiled and walked down the stairs that led to his throne. He stopped in front of the one who held Koji in his arms and said, "So you have succeeded in bringing me what I want. Now do what you're best at.........Memoramon."  
  
***END***  
  
Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it and please send me a review telling me what you think. Oh, and also tell me who your favorite character or characters from any of the seasons.  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Now I had to think for a long while what might happen next in the story line and finally figured it out. If this story is good than I hope it doesn't die any time soon. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the actual shows except for the ones that you have no clue about.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The dark and humid atmosphere that the ten followers of Lucemon were held at slept soundly and quietly. The one known as Memoramon stood to his feet and looked to the figure in his arms.  
  
Lucemon's order ran through his mind as he closed his eyes and gave a deep sigh. His cold sapphire eyes reopened and looked to the other figures that might as well be said as his comrades. He looked forward and began walking to where Lucemon was found at his chamber.  
  
Lucemon looked down at Memoramon as he knelt on one knee with Koji still in his arms.  
  
"What is it that you want, Memoramon," Lucemon said as his head rested on his hand.  
  
Memoramon stood to his feet and looked to the ground as he answered, "Do you wish the light spirit to be on our side?"  
  
Lucemon narrowed his eyes and said in a bored tone of voice, "Of course. What use would he be to me if I didn't want him on my side?"  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you, Lord Lucemon. I will get right on my task," Memoramon said as he turned his back to Lucemon and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nightfall and Takuya and the gang sat around a fire that they set up. Kouichi sat distant from the others blaming himself for letting those digimon take Koji.  
  
Zoe looked back at where Kouichi was sitting and said, "Kouichi, why don't you come sit with us?"  
  
Kouichi shook his head 'no' not even bothering to say a word. He looked to the trees that made the pitch black shadows. Tears streamed from his eyes as he said, "Koji, I'm sorry I failed you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The black armored figure that served Lucemon leaned against a ruined wall in the desolate he was in. His fists tightened together as he looked around at the empty and wrecked surrounding.  
  
"Nightmaramon, Lord Lucemon would like a word with you," an armored digimon said. His armor was crimson red and a sword was visible on his back.  
  
Nightmaramon looked to the digimon that gave him the news and gave a smirk. He pushed himself from the ruined wall and walked away without a word to be said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koji slowly opened his eyes to find himself face to face with a boy. The boy was asleep and looked as if he was four years older than he was. Koji sat up and looked around at the pitch darkness that surrounded them both.  
  
Koji put his hands on the boy's shoulder and began shaking him awake as he said, "Wake up."  
  
The boy slowly opened his sapphire eyes and looked to Koji. His eyes widened as he quickly got to his feet.  
  
Koji stood to his feet, as well, and asked, "Where are we? What is this place?"  
  
The boy narrowed his eyes as he looked to the ground. They closed as he said, "It's not often that the entity wakes up while I am performing my task."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Koji asked taking a step back.  
  
The boy took a step forward and whispered, "You don't recognize me do you? Maybe this form will help you."  
  
The boy took a step back and transformed into Memoramon. Koji's eyes widened as he looked around him at the complete darkness. He was about to run when Memoramon grabbed him by his shoulder.  
  
"Let go! Let go of me!!" Koji yelled as he tried to struggle free.  
  
"Where do you think you are?" Memoramon asked letting go. "You can't escape from this place until I'm finished with you."  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Koji asked.  
  
Memoramon's cold sapphire eyes looked to the darkness. He said in a sad tone of voice, "You know, I had a brother who had the same name as yours?"  
  
Koji's face went to confusion as Memoramon continued, "Well, that's in the past. By order of Lord Lucemon, I have to fulfill my task."  
  
Memoramon grabbed Koji's head with his right hand. Koji tried to struggle free with his arms. After a few minutes, Koji's arms fell to his side lifeless.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kouichi's eyes flashed open as he quickly sat up from his sleep with a start. He looked around at the others but found that he was the only one awake. He lay back down and placed his right hand on his face as he looked up at the night sky.  
  
"Why did I wake up? Did something happen to you Koji?" Kouichi whispered to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nightmaramon appeared in front of Lucemon on one knee. He looked up at his master and asked, "What is it that you asked to see me for, Lord Lucemon?"  
  
Lucemon fixed his gaze on Nightmaramon and answered, "I leave you with the task of protecting Memoramon. If you fail in any way, I will personally scan your data."  
  
"I understand, My Lord," Nightmaramon said as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy from before was sitting up against the ruined wall where Nightmaramon was leaning against before holding Koji tightly in his arms.  
  
Nightmaramon walked up to him and knelt down to make eye level. He looked to Koji and gave a small smile. "You two hold the fate of what might happen to me. Just don't let me down, Kyon."  
  
***END***  
  
I admit that this chapter is shorter than the last but I'm trying to build my story line up. I'll be sure to have the next chapter soon. My favorite characters would have to be Kouichi, Matt, T.K., Ken, and Henry. Favorite digimon are Stingmon, Loweemon, Lobomon, and Beelzemon.  
~~ Noi ~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I didn't come out with this sooner. Please forgive me! Well, at least I actually came out with a next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the show but the ones you've never in your life heard of.

Chapter 3 

The sun rose peering into Lucemon's castle from the tiny cracks found at the top of the dungeon. One of the prisoners stirred awake from the presence of the sun and looked around remembering that he was still a victim locked in a cell.

He rolled off the bad excuse for a bed and walked over to the bars that kept him in there. His emerald green eyes looked to the darkness that suddenly disappeared because of the torches that were lit. The torch in front of him lit on fire to reveal what he looked like.

The boy looked the age of fourteen with short black hair that liked to cover his left eye. He wore a red T-shirt with blue jean pants that covered mostly all of his white shoes. Goggles hung around his neck as he put his arm through the bars to get the attention of all the other human prisoners in there with him.

A Phantomon slowly passed by the cell the boy was in with its scythe over its shoulder as it carried a tray of food. The food's scent filled the air, as it was the first real food the boy had seen in days.

"Hey, when are you going to give me food?" the boy argued reaching out his hands to the tray.

The Phantomon ignored him and went on with its destination. The boy was about to throw a fit when a tray of food looking less edible than the other appeared in front of his cell.

"Here you go," a Wizardmon said slipping the tray under the cell.

The boy looked at it and gave out a sigh. "Who's getting the food Phantomon has? It's not fair, you hear!"

"I believe it is going to Lucemon's new recruit along with the two who brought him here," Wizardmon answered looking to the boy straight in the eyes.

The boy narrowed his eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs, "KYON!"

* * *

Kouichi slowly opened his eyes to see Tommy looking down at him. He sat up and asked, "What is it?"

"Don't worry about Koji. We'll get him back," Tommy said giving a smile to cheer him up.

Kouichi smiled and stood to his feet to see that everyone else was awake. Takuya walked around in a circle with Zoe thinking against a tree. Takuya stopped and said, "What would Lucemon want with Koji? And who were those two digimon? Ah! It's my fault! I was careless and wasn't able to help you, Kouichi!"

"Takuya, it's not just you. We all were restrained by that digimon's attack," Zoe said. "What we need to talk about is where Koji might be and get him out of there."

* * *

"Your food is here, you two!" Phantomon yelled as he held the tray with an abundance of food. "Wake up!"

The torch in front of the cell lit causing one of the figures to stir in their bed. The figure rolled off the bed and staggered over to Phantomon with exhausted ruby red eyes.

"What do you want?" the boy asked as he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

"The food is here for you two," Phantomon replied slipping the key into the cell door. It opened the door and held out the food for the boy to take.

The boy rolled up the sleeves to his black shirt and took the tray into his hands. Before Phantomon could close and lock the cell door, the boy said, "You should know that there are now three prisoners in this cell and not two."

"KYON!" echoed through the dungeon as Phantomon left the cell.

The boy smirked, "Well, I guess Taki's pissed. That bastard only thinks of himself and he calls himself a leader."

The boy laid the tray on the floor and sat down ready to eat when Koji woke up. Koji looked at him with just woken eyes. He gave out a yawn and rolled off the bed. He took a seat by the tray and began eating.

The boy looked at him with shock written all over his face. Koji stopped and looked at him. "What is it, Ryun?"

The boy coughed on the food he had just put in his mouth and asked, "You know me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Koji replied taking another bite out of the food.

"Uh, forget it," Ryun said getting his hair which was pure white leaning only to the right side of his head out of his face.

Koji looked to the third figure in the cell and said, "He did a lot yesterday. Saving me and all."

"Uh, yeah," Ryun replied wiping his hands on his pants. "Well, I guess Kyon will be out for a couple of days."

* * *

Lucemon sat on his thrown and looked to the end of the stairs to see that he was there all by himself. He looked to his hand and snapped his fingers together. The sound of it echoed throughout the whole castle.

* * *

Taki finished off his tray of food and sat near the cell bars leaning his back against the wall. His eyes looked to his hands that held on to the bars as he said, "Why did all this have to happen to us?"

Just then the sound of Lucemon's snapped fingers echoed throughout the dungeon causing the cell doors of all the prisoners to force open.

Taki stood to his feet and like all the other prisoners upon walking out of their cell door transformed into one of ten armored digimon. Taki stood outside of his cell door as one of the ten followers of Lucemon.

The digimon Taki transformed into wore red armor as red as blood and the sword he wore on his back looked as if he were stained with the blood from the digimon he had killed.

The red armored digimon looked to his hands and said, "If it wasn't for Lucemon taking these weak beings as prisoners, I would never have left that damn rock."

Ryun looked to the open cell door and then to Koji who sat where he was. "Get up, Koji. We have to go to him or else."

"But once you're out of this cell, you're controlled by that digimon spirit," Koji said standing to his feet.

"Stay in your human state if you want but follow me," Ryun said as he walked out of the cell. Upon doing that, dark armor surrounded him and transformed him into Nightmaramon.

Nightmaramon's armor had a panther's face as an emblem on the chest. He looked into the cell at Koji and said, "Come on already. Or do you want me to force you out."

Koji jumped from sudden laughter that came out of the black armored digimon. Nightmaramon held out a hand to him and said, "As long as Memoramon is out of commission, your under my care now."

* * *

Takuya and the others traveled in a straight line with Kouichi being the last one. Zoe walked up next to Takuya and said, "We have to do something to cheer Kouichi up. Just look at him. He's totally depressed."

"I know, Zoe, but what can we do?" Takuya asked looking back at Kouichi who was kicking a rock.

Kouichi froze and looked to the sky. He shook his head and asked, "What am I looking at? There's nothing there."

* * *

Nightmaramon knelt down on one knee as Koji did the same right next to him. Lucemon looked down at all of them from his thrown and asked, "And where might Memoramon be?"

"My Lord, it seems that he and the human he posses are too weak to move at this moment," Nightmaramon replied. "But we have Koji here to fill his place for the time being."

"Koji," Lucemon said as he looked straight at Koji. Koji slowly looked up and saw that he was being looked at. "Koji?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Koji replied as he looked back at the ground.

Lucemon gave a smirk and said, "I have an errand I want you to do. I want you and Bravermon to fulfill in bringing me what is called the Crescent Stone found only in the Forest Region. Bring it to me before those wretched humans get their hands on it. If they interfere, you know what to do."

Bravermon, who happened to be the red armored digimon, stood to his feet and gave a short bow. Koji staggered to his feet and also bowed. Nightmaramon stood to his feet and said, "My Lord, I will also participate on this errand."

"No," Lucemon said. "You are to stay here and that's final."

Koji looked to Nightmaramon with a slight bit of worry on his face. Nightmaramon looked to Koji and almost placed a hand on Koji's shoulder when Bravermon grabbed Koji by his jacket.

"Let's go," Bravermon ordered as both him and Koji disappeared.

Nightmaramon and the other seven digimon returned back to their cells and upon entering them, turned back to the humans they possessed.

Nightmaramon entered his cell and transformed back into Ryun. He walked over to his bed and sat down looking around the cell. "He's in danger."

* * *

Takuya and the gang took a break from traveling and ended up in the Forest Region hoping to see any friendly digimon that might have escaped from Lucemon's reign.

"Hey, is anyone here!" Takuya yelled, as he walked not too far from the others.

Kouichi quickly looked to the trees after seeing only the slightest of movements. He stood to his feet and slowly walked over to where he saw movement.

The others didn't notice as he got separated from them. He followed the movements and stopped when they stopped. He looked back to see nothing but trees.

"Takuya! Zoe!" Kouichi yelled as he looked in the direction he just came. Whatever he was following took advantage of him showing his back to it.

"Ah!" the creature yelled as he tackled down Kouichi. Kouichi struggled against the digimon and was about to throw it off when he said; "I won't hurt you! I'm one of the good guys!"

The digimon stopped attacking Kouichi and looked at him. It was a Gatomon and by the looks of it, it was bruised from beatings it received from probably being a slave.

Kouichi noticed the bruises and asked, "Are you okay? Those bruises look bad."

"No, there fine. Who are you? If you say you're a good guy, then I guess you're not after it," Gatomon said looking to the side.

"After what?" Kouichi asked standing to his feet.

Gatomon turned her back to him and said, "None of your business."

"Okay," Kouichi smiled. "I need to ask you something." Gatomon looked to him as he asked; "Do you know where I might be able to find my brother? He was taken by two armored digimon. One wore white armor where as the other's was black."

Gatomon's eyes widened from the sight of the digimon who appeared behind Kouichi. The digimon raised its sword and was about to strike Kouichi when Gatomon pushed him out of the way yelling, "Watch out!"

Kouichi was left uninjured as Gatomon was slashed across her back. He held her in his arms as he looked to the red armored digimon that stood in front of him.

Bravermon looked to his sword to see new fresh blood it had received from harming Gatomon. "I was about to give up on this little errand but it seems I've finally found a digimon who may hold information to the whereabouts of the Crescent Stone. Now be a good human and hand over that digimon."

"Yeah, or you might just find yourself getting hurt," Koji said as he stepped out from behind Bravermon.

Kouichi's eyes widened from shock. "Koji?"

END

The end of yet another chapter. Please send review! Am I going too fast with the storyline? I don't know! AHHH!

Noi


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four. Am I already to this chapter? Oh, well. Just trying to make somewhat of a conversation with you readers.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from the actual Digimon shows. Just the ones that you've never heard of!

Chapter 4 

Bravermon looked to his sword with the fresh blood it received from slicing across Gatomon's back. He gave a short laugh as he said; "I've finally found a digimon who may know the whereabouts of this Crescent Stone I'm looking for. Now, hand her over, human."

"Or you might just find yourself getting hurt," Koji said as he walked out from behind Bravermon.

Kouichi's eyes widened from shock. "Koji?"

* * *

Takuya ceased yelling and looked to the group. He sat down and looked around after realizing that Kouichi wasn't there with them. "Where's Kouichi?"

Everyone looked around and realized for themselves that their friend wasn't there. All of them jumped to their feet and called his name making sure they didn't separate from each other. "Kouichi!"

* * *

Ryun walked around in the cell he was put in and just thought how he would be able to get out of there. He looked to Kyon and had an idea.

* * *

Kouichi sat there on the ground holding Gatomon in his arms protectively. He stood to his feet and began taking steps back as Bravermon got closer.

"Give me Gatomon," Bravermon said as he raised his sword. "Koji, transform and take care of that human."

Koji nodded and yelled, "Spirit Evolution!" Data formed around his body as the white armor of the light spirit formed. "Lobomon!"

Koji stood there transformed into Lobomon. A smirk appeared on his face as he ran at Kouichi slamming his fist on his brother's face.

Kouichi fell back releasing Gatomon from his grip and landed on his back. He slowly got up as Bravermon grabbed Gatomon by the tail. She tried to struggle free but to no avail.

"Let her go!" Kouichi yelled struggling just to stay on his feet.

"You should be worrying about yourself," Koji said as he as he took out one of his light swords.

"Spirit Evolution!" Kouichi yelled as dark armor formed around his body transforming him into, "Loweemon!"

Kouichi looked to his twin brother and asked, "Why are you doing this, Koji? It's me Kouichi don't you remember?"

Kouichi? Why does it sound familiar to me? Koji thought as he tightened his grip on his sword. "I don't know who you are but if you're smart, don't interfere."

Koji? What's wrong with him? Why is he doing this? Kouichi thought. "Koji, what did they do to you!"

Bravermon looked to the injured Gatomon he held by the tail and put his sword away on his back. He then grabbed Gatomon by the neck with his free hand. "Now answer me you pathetic excuse for a digimon! Where is the Crescent Stone?"

Gatomon tried to force her claws into Bravermon's arm but it didn't affect him. She struggled to breathe as he tried forcing the answer out of her.

Kouichi held his staff in hand and charged at Bravermon. Before he could get to him, Koji appeared and held him back with his swords.

"Gatomon!" Kouichi yelled as he tried to get to her. She had started to give up as her hands slowly fell to her side. "Gatomon!"

* * *

"Did you here that?" Neemon yelled as the others stopped to look at him.

Kouichi had yelled again and this time everyone had heard it. Takuya began running in the direction the yelling came from and everyone but Bokomon followed. Bokomon stood where he was and flipped through the pages on his book. His eyes widened as he closed his book and ran after the rest.

* * *

"Kyon, wake up. You just have to or Koji will be in danger," Ryun said as he tried shaking Kyon awake.

Kyon slowly opened up his sapphire colored eyes and weakly turned his body to Ryun. "Koji's in danger?"

"Yes, now I need you to get me out of this cell," Ryun said sitting Kyon up.

Kyon put his arm around Ryun as he helped him to the cell door. He placed a hand on the door and it creaked opened. Both Kyon and Ryun walked out the door but only Ryun transformed into Nightmaramon. Darkness surrounded the two as they disappeared.

* * *

"Ah!" Kouichi yelled as his brother slammed him against a tree. All he could do to keep from harming his own brother was to just defend every attack given to him. Just doing that weakened him even faster.

Bravermon smirked at the nearly dead Gatomon and said, "Well, I'll ask you one final time, Gatomon. Where is the Crescent Stone?"

He weakened his grip around her neck for a reply. Gatomon gasped for the air she had been stripped from and yelled, "I'll never tell you!"

"I have no choice then," he smiled as he slammed her against a tree. He pulled off his sword from his back and raised it up to her heart.

"Gatomon!" Kouichi yelled leaving himself defenseless. In that split second, Bravermon's sword passed through Gatomon revealing her data for him to scan. Kouichi's eyes widened as Koji's own sword passed through his body.

Koji forced his sword back out and watched as Kouichi fell to his knees transforming back into his human form. Kouichi raised a hand toward his brother and said, "…Koji…" He fell to the side too weak to move.

Bravermon looked to Lobomon and ordered, "Finish him off so we have one less human to worry about."

Koji hesitated to raise his sword and Bravermon had noticed that.

"Kill him! Kill him now!" Bravermon yelled raising his sword up to Koji. "If you don't, then I'll kill you."

Koji's sword kept shaking from his hesitation to kill Kouichi. Bravermon smiled and raised his sword ready to kill him. When Koji didn't do anything, Bravermon swung his sword toward Koji.

Before it could hit Koji, a spear blocked the attack. Bravermon narrowed his eyes at the sight of Nightmaramon.

"Koji?" Kyon said as Koji looked to him. "What's wrong?"

Koji transformed from Lobomon back to his human form and ran over to Kyon who struggled just to stand on his feet. Bravermon lifted his sword away from Nightmaramon's spear and placed it back on his back.

Nightmaramon's arm, which held his spear, fell to the side as he knelt down beside Kouichi looking at him. He then looked back at Bravermon and asked, "Do you know where the Crescent Stone may be?"

Bravermon smirked and replied, "Of course. I didn't scan that Gatomon for anything. Her data was filled with information, but I won't tell you."

Kouichi's eyes slowly opened to see Nightmaramon kneeling down before him. It's him. It's that digimon that took Koji. Kouichi thought as he saw Koji staring at Kyon. "…Another …human…?"

Nightmaramon looked back at Kouichi and saw that he was barely awake. He stood to his feet and ordered, "Let's go."

"Who made you leader? This is my mission. Not yours or Memoramon's," Bravermon argued.

Kyon quickly looked back and said, "They're getting closer. You can either listen to Nightmaramon, Bravermon, or you can answer to Lucemon for failing your mission."

Bravermon's eyes widened as he turned his back to Kyon. "Fine. Let's go."

The three left with Nightmaramon standing there beside Kouichi. He looked to Kouichi and smiled, "Just don't die, human." He ran off after the others, as Kouichi lay there half-dead.

His eyes closed as he forced his arms to lift his body to sit up. He sat up against the tree as blood trailed down his face. His hands dug into the tree while he struggled to his feet. He stood there as the blood from the wound Koji gave him traveled down his body.

Kouichi staggered to the next tree for support to help him get to the others. He traveled for what seemed to him like hours, though probably only just a couple of minutes.

"Kouichi!" he heard Takuya yell. "Kouichi!"

Kouichi gave up the last of his strength and fell to the ground as his friends ran to his side. Takuya took him into his arms and asked, "Kouichi, who did this to you?"

* * *

Koji walked in front of Kyon as he looked to the ground with confused eyes. Kyon had noticed and asked, "What is it, Koji?"

"I know that human," Koji said as Bravermon froze and looked at them. "How do I know him?"

Kyon was about to say something when his hands went to his head out of pain. A piercing scream flooded all of his thoughts causing him to fall to his knees.

"Kyon!" Koji yelled running to his side. "Kyon, what's happening."

Kyon transformed to Memoramon and back again as both him and the spirit struggled to stop the screaming. "AH!"

Nightmaramon ran straight to Kyon and took him into his arms. Kyon kicked and screamed for Nightmaramon to release him.

"What's wrong with him!" Koji yelled.

"Memoramon's lost control of the memories he's locked away," Nightmaramon replied. "Memoramon!"

Kyon stopped. The screaming had ceased and left him in Nightmaramon's arms unconscious. Nightmaramon stood to his feet and looked to Bravermon who just laughed at the incident.

"What? I didn't do anything," Bravermon said with a smile.

"Where is it? Where's the Crescent Stone?" Nightmaramon asked as he held Kyon in his arms. "We have to hurry or else those humans will catch up to us. And you wouldn't want that now would you?"

Bravermon narrowed his eyes as he continued walking at the full speed his legs could muster. Koji and Nightmaramon ran just to keep up to Bravermon's extraordinary speed.

* * *

Kouichi was laid down on the ground as J.P. and Tommy went off in search of food they could give to their injured friend. Zoe spoke to Neemon as Takuya sat on the ground next to Kouichi.

"Those digimon are in for it," Takuya said as he clenched his fists together. "Who do they think they are for doing this? I hope Koji's okay."

Kouichi turned his head at the mere sound of his twin brother's name. He couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell his friends that the one who inflicted all of these injuries on him was none other then his own brother. He had to keep it to himself.

Bokomon stared at his book with widened eyes of surprise. There was a crease in his book that had hidden two full pages of information on what they were faced against.

"Papamom, what are you looking at?" Patamon asked as he looked down at the book from over Bokomon's head.

Bokomon was about to answer when J.P. and Tommy returned with food filled arms and a few stray digimon with them. Everyone gathered around the new digimon except for Kouichi and Takuya who stayed where they were. There were two digimon that didn't speak and stayed together.

"These two digimon just followed me and Tommy all the way here," J.P. said as he set the food on the ground.

One of the two digimon grabbed an apple and split it in half giving it to the other. Kouichi watched and noticed how the two digimon acted like brothers.

"What are their names?" Zoe asked as she looked at the two adorable digimon.

"We don't know their names. They haven't said anything to us," Tommy answered as he took a bite out of an apple.

The two digimon looked almost exactly alike. They reminded you of a cute kitten with a tail that was twice the length of its body. One was dark blue with red eyes where as the other was dark red with blue eyes. The two also had gold bracelets on opposite wrists.

The blue one ate the shared apple and looked toward Kouichi with curiosity on its face. The red one looked to Kouichi too and walked over to Kouichi with the blue right behind. The two digimon tilted their head to the side as they took a bite out of what they ate and sat down right beside Kouichi.

Kouichi smiled at the digimon that just stared at him with curious eyes. "What are your names?"

The red digimon finished the piece of apple and looked to the blue one. He tilted his head to the side not knowing what to say. The red one looked back at Kouichi and gave him a smile.

Kouichi was about to look away when the blue digimon replied, "Our name's are Cubmon."

Kouichi smiled that they actually answered him. "My name's Kouichi."

"We know," the red one smirked as he looked around. "We've been looking for the spirit of darkness for quite some time."

"What do you mean?" Kouichi asked as he tried to sit up.

The blue one jumped to his feet and replied, "We've been looking for you because we were created to help and serve you in the fight against Lucemon."

END

Well, this is the end of this chapter. I may come out with the next chapter soon but I may not have the Internet to put it online. Sorry. Please send a Review!

Noi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five! I'd like to think everyone who has read and reviewed. I love you all! lol

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but the ones you've never heard of. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The blue digimon jumped to its feet and replied, "We've been looking for you because we were created to help and serve you in the fight against Lucemon." 

Kouichi sat up and looked at the two digimon in confusion. Here he was injured and these two digimon say that they were created to help him defeat Lucemon. He placed his hand on the head of the red digimon who flinched from surprise.

"You two digimon are serious aren't you?" Kouichi asked he looked to the side. "But why would you even bother to help me? I couldn't even protect my own brother from those digimon."

The blue cubmon walked over to the red one and looked at it waiting for what seemed like a reply. The red one nodded its head as the blue replied, "We know that you couldn't protect your brother from those digimon but you must not let Lucemon get his hands on the Crescent Stone."

"The Crescent Stone? What's that?" Takuya asked as he looked at the two digimon from the opposite side of Kouichi they were on.

Before either one of the digimon could answer, Bokomon caught everyone's attention by saying, "I have information on that and the digimon that we faced yesterday. Apparently, this book of mine was hiding this information from me."

"What does it say, Bokomon?" Zoe asked as she took a seat on the ground.

"Well, for starters, the two digimon we faced yesterday were called Memoramon and Nightmaramon. There's not much information about these two but the book says that they are only two out of a total of ten," Bokomon stated. "The Crescent Stone though has a full page of information in here. It seems that this stone is very powerful."

"Duh…" the blue cubmon said sticking out its tongue at Bokomon. "We have to hurry and find it before Lucemon's men find it. Come on, Kouichi!"

The blue digimon whined trying to force Kouichi to his feet. The red digimon quickly looked to the sky and then to the others.

"We have to get out of here," the red digimon said after about five seconds.

Kouichi forced himself to his feet only to cause his wound to reopen therefore forcing him to fall to his knees in pain. Takuya was about to help his friend up when a flash of light blinded everyone on the spot.

"Stay down, Kouichi," the red digimon said as it forced him to the ground. "Stay down and don't make a sound."

"Yes, otherwise he'll sense you," the blue one said as he held on to Kouichi's arm.

Then shouldn't you stay quiet as well? Kouichi thought as he tried his best not to move.

"We are staying quiet. We're talking through our minds," the blue one said as he tightened his grip on Kouichi's arm.

"Is everyone okay!" Takuya yelled as the blinding light slowly began to fade away.

A shimmering light sparkled brighter than the blinding light itself as the red digimon yelled, "Watch out!"

"Ah!" Takuya yelled. No one could see him. No one knew what had just happened.

"Takuya!" everyone yelled.

The light soon faded completely away to reveal a new individual to the scene. The shimmering light that had caused Takuya to yell was revealed to be an arrow that had scrapped Takuya's cheek. The individual new to the scene stood in the center of the group of kids and didn't move an inch.

Takuya sat on the ground while everyone else stayed where they were. The individual looked to the side but the cloth that covered his eyes didn't allow him to see any of the kids. He wore light blue armor found on his chest and at his waist. He also wore blue gloves on his hands, which held the bow and another arrow.

"What is that?" J.P. asked. In that split second that he spoke, the individual put the arrow to the bow and fired the arrow straight at J.P. Zoe had managed to tackle J.P. down just so the arrow wouldn't hit him.

Kouichi looked up at the individual and asked, "Why are you attacking us?"

The individual quickly pulled out another arrow and aimed straight at Kouichi. The individual then asked, "Would you happen to be the one who holds the spirit of darkness?"

Don't answer him, Kouichi. He works for Lucemon and the rumors say he's a cold-blooded killer. the blue digimon thought. Kouichi sat up with the blue digimon still holding on tightly to his arm.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" the individual asked giving out a smirk.

Don't say another word, Kouichi. He'll kill you. the red digimon thought as it slipped off Kouichi's back.

"Yes, I'm the one who holds the spirit of darkness," Kouichi answered.

"Good," the individual smiled revealing his pure white teeth. He pulled back the string slightly. He released the arrow aimed straight at Kouichi and gave a laugh.

Kouichi closed his eyes waiting for the arrow to penetrate his skin. It never came. He opened his eyes to see the red cubmon face to face with him. The red cubmon's eyes drooped as it fell to its knees.

Kouichi noticed that the arrow intended to hit him had instead hit the red cubmon in the back. The blue cubmon's eyes widened with shock as it released its grip on Kouichi's arm and ran to the red's side.

The blue cubmon grabbed a hold of the arrow and forced it out. The red digimon was about to fall face forward into the ground until Kouichi caught the digimon and took it into his arms.

The blue digimon narrowed its eyes toward the individual who had harmed its digimon comrade and charged. The individual quickly pulled out another arrow and aimed at the blue digimon who began running this way and that.

The individual's mouth widened as the blue digimon stopped moving not allowing him to figure out where it was. He looked around trying to hear even the slightest of sounds.

The blue cubmon's tail that was twice the length of its body slowly moved toward a little rock and lifted it up. The tail threw the rock behind the archer causing him to shoot the arrow and show his back to the blue digimon.

The blue cubmon jumped onto the back of the archer and wrapped its arms around his neck. The archer dropped his bow and struggled to free himself from the digimon.

"Let go damn it!" the archer yelled. He fell to his knees struggling to breathe and slowly began to lose his energy. He then fell forward catching himself with his arms that struggled to hold his weight. His arms gave and he fell to the ground unconscious.

The blue cubmon released its grip around the archer's neck and jumped off his back. Kouichi looked to the blue digimon and asked, "Who was that?"

"Vibramon is his name," the blue digimon said as he ran to the red digimon's side. "Are you okay? Please say something."

The red digimon looked at the blue and said, "Because of what you did, Lucemon will send another one of his servants to retrieve him. We have to get out of here now."

Just then a data stream surrounded the archer transforming him into a human. Tommy walked over to the boy and looked to the others.

"He's a human just like us," Tommy said.

Zoe walked over to the boy and knelt down beside him. The boy looked the age of thirteen had dark blue hair and wore blue jean pants with a white shirt and red jacket. Zoe was about to put a hand on his shoulder when the boy jerked awake.

He sat up quickly and stared at Zoe with his pure white eyes. He looked around frantically at the others who spoke in little conversations about him.

"What's your name?" Zoe asked causing the boy to fix his gaze back on Zoe. "It's okay. We won't hurt you."

She held out her arm and touched the boy on the cheek causing him to jump and crawl back until he ran into the blue digimon. The blue cubmon jumped in the air and landed on the boy's lap who only yelled with terror.

"You might wanna watch where you're going next time," the blue digimon said with a smile.

The boy was about to say something when a voice was heard just behind Takuya. Takuya looked back to see a female digimon standing there with her arms and legs crossed as she leaned against a tree.

"You better not lay a hand on him, you hear? If you do, I may just have to destroy you," the female digimon said. She had noticed the blue digimon standing on the boy's lap and knew that what she just said had to take effect.

She smiled and overlooked the matter. She pushed herself from the tree and walked over to the boy. Everyone noticed her pure black feathered wings and her claw-like hands.

The boy's eyes widened as he finally spoke, "Eri, is that you?"

The female digimon laughed, "You think I'm that pathetic human? Foolish boy."

She grabbed him by the arm and forced him to his feet. She looked at Zoe with narrow eyes of jealousy and flew off holding on tightly to the boy's arm. A dark cloud engulfed the two and they disappeared from sight.

"I'm surprised she didn't attack us," J.P. said as he looked to the others. "And to believe that that boy nearly killed me. He didn't even care who we were. He just shot that arrow of his at us."

"Yeah," Takuya said. "Bokomon, are the digimon we faced yesterday human too?"

Bokomon looked to the ground and replied, "Yes, I'm afraid so. All ten of them are the spirits of the ten sub-legendary warriors. Just like your spirits they become one with a human."

"You know something, you guys?" Zoe said as she looked to her hand. "That boy wasn't able to see us."

* * *

The female digimon flew through dark air holding on tightly to the boy who looked down at the debris filled ground that led to Lucemon's castle. The digimon flew in through one of the widows that didn't have any glass in it. She landed to her feet and placed the boy on his feet. The boy looked around and squinted his eyes to make out where he was.

"Where am I?" the boy asked as he fell to his knees. He wasn't able to see anything around him clearly and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised you don't realize where you are," the female digimon said.

"Eri, what's wrong with you?" the boy asked as he looked to the female digimon.

The digimon seemed like she was about to slap him when Lucemon spoke, "Don't you even dare."

The female digimon put her hand to the side and looked to Lucemon giving him a bow in the process. The boy looked to Lucemon and squinted his eyes to try and make out the new figure before him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked standing to his feet.

Lucemon walked over to the boy and forced the boy's chin up. "You mean to say that you've already forgotten me? Here, I believe you lost these."

Lucemon held out some glasses that turned out to be the boy's. The boy took the glasses and slowly put them on. He looked to Lucemon and quickly filled up with fear.

"…Lucemon…" the boy said as he took steps back. He quickly turned around and ran as fast as he could yelling.

"Retrieve him and put him back in his cell," Lucemon ordered as he walked away. "And while you're at it, return yourself to the cell as well."

The female digimon gave a little bow in acknowledgement. She opened up her wings and flew straight at the boy with amazing speed that the boy yelled when she caught him.

"Let me go please!" the boy yelled. "I don't want to go back! No!"

The boy tried to struggle himself free as the female digimon flew through the castle to the dungeon to put him away. When she made it to her destination, she threw him into his cell and walked over to her own cell to enter it. Upon entering it, she transformed back into the human she was.

The boy stood up from the ground and ran to the cell door trying to force it open with the little strength he possessed. He found it was a meaningless effort and reached out his arms to clap them together to get the attention of anyone listening.

"Eri, are you all right?" the boy asked as he reached out his hand far enough to let her see it.

The girl staggered to where the cell door resided and sat down. She reached out her arm to allow him to see her give a slight reply.

The boy smiled, "That's good. You know, my spirit was actually defeated. I got to see the faces of the ones who hold the legendary spirits. Though, I really didn't see them because I didn't have my glasses."

The girl let out a smile giggle. "It's typical of you, Spencer, to lose your glasses at a time like that."

The boy let out a little pout in disappointment. He then smiled and said, "Yeah, it's true! Those kids though were younger than our group though. They seemed nice, too. I'm glad my spirit didn't succeed in killing them."

END

So what do you think of the new digimon that I've created and thought of on my own? Hopefully, I'll come out with another chapter but now I can say that I have the Internet! Please Review!

Noi


	6. Chapter 6

Yes, um, I am alive! I'm so sorry for disappearing….for a couple (several) of years. But I've been motivated to continue this story!! Heh-heh.

Disclaimer: Me no own Digimon.

Chapter 6

Koji: "What? This is just to inform past readers that the writer is rewriting everything!?"

Koichi: "Yup, apparently, it's under the new title Digimon Frontier 718!!"

**END**

Yeah, my sorry excuse for advertisement. I'm changing the storyline up a bit in this newer version. I had to do it because I dug my own grave with the last one. I hope you read the new version. I have two chapters up already. I'm going to work on rewriting the others asap. I hope to hear from you. Hopefully, you're not too mad. (And no…it's not written like what I did above. I haven't gotten worse.)

--Noi


End file.
